


【诗岛刚x你】高温浴室

by FrenQien



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, 来打乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenQien/pseuds/FrenQien
Relationships: 诗岛刚/你
Kudos: 4





	【诗岛刚x你】高温浴室

氤氲蒸腾而起的热气模糊了浴室的玻璃，掩藏起室内旖旎的场景。  
你紧握着浴缸的边缘，完全倚靠在身后少年的身躯上。他的双手在你的身上游走，刺激你各处的敏感点，修剪平整的指甲反复揉掐着你已经挺立的乳头，过分肿胀带来的不适感让你无助地磨蹭着诗岛刚。  
仿佛恶作剧一样，诗岛刚并不着急抒写你的不适，反而有意试探着你的反应。他的手沉入水中，反复戳弄着你的阴蒂，浅浅的抽查着你的小穴。强烈的刺激让你不住地仰头喘息，两句身体的亲密接触让你能感觉到腰后的性器正在不断涨大。水温稍高，让少年白皙的皮肤染上了一层淡淡的粉色。  
你已经无法辨认。  
眼前弥漫着水雾，有泪珠顺着眼角流下，被他顺势舔去。你侧着头，只能看见少年裸露的脖子，喉结随着你的喘息上下滚动。你仰起头想去亲吻少年的喉结，炙热的呼吸吞吐在他的颈侧，最后被他半路拦截，全部化为交缠的亲吻。  
“来来，你这样~”  
躺进两个人的浴缸略显狭小，起身站立的时候不住有水漫出浴缸。酸软的双腿甚至没办法支撑自己的体重。诗岛刚紧贴在你的身后，将你抵在墙与他之中。你按照他的指引，将双手抵在冰凉的瓷砖之上，这让你有一瞬间的清醒，但少年略高于体温的手掌牢牢把握着你的腰身，猛地撞向自己。  
性器在那一瞬间冲入你的身体，甬道包裹的紧致感让少年比你还要着急地喘息。他急不可耐地开始反复进出，开拓着你身体深处的地方。紧贴的身体一刻也不肯分开，这样的姿势让你无法挣脱，只能强行承受。  
缓慢却深入的冲撞带来完全不一样的感觉，诗岛刚似乎很享受现在的情况，性器在你的体内再次涨大。握在你腰间的双手向下游走，再次停留在交合处。他再次揉捏着阴蒂，双重的刺激让你立刻发出尖叫。  
诗岛刚的动作还在继续，热水与性器还在反复进出你的身体，两个人的喘息交织在狭小的空间里，同时刺激着你们的神经。酸胀感与摩擦带来的快感自交合处无限蔓延，你贴在瓷砖上的手开始冰冷，身体却愈发炙热。温水顺着交合的地方来回流动，带来不一样的感觉。  
“这里，很舒服吗？”  
无数次的逃脱都被诗岛刚重新摁回来，一次比一次更加用力的冲撞让你完全失去了反抗的意识。诗岛刚的喘息就贴在你的耳边，略带低沉的声音比平时更加性感。你无助地点头，却说不出一句话。  
诗岛刚已经无法自控，他支起身子，紧紧握住你的腰侧，甚至不在意在你的身上留下无数手印。进入到频率与速度开始加快，无数热水随着你们的动作而蔓延在外。你已经感觉不到温度，只有在你身体深处进出摩擦的性器才是唯一的热源。  
“我……快要……”  
高潮来的太过突然，你无力地向下滑落，多亏了诗岛刚的支撑。你只听见这一句，伴着无数撞击的声音。你的脑内便只剩下轰鸣与尖叫。那声音来自于你自己，也同样来自于身后的少年。突如其来的空虚让你有一阵恍惚，但高潮后的你已经无法思考。  
在即将爆发的那一刻，诗岛刚退出你的身体。微凉的体液溅在你的后背，让你有了一瞬间的清醒。但这些都不足以让你重新恢复意识，就这样倒了下去。  
“喂——？！”

等你真正的清醒过来时，已经不知道过了多久。身上被换了干净的衣服，各处都被很好的清理了。但背上似乎还残留着体液冰凉的触感，让你不自觉地伸手去触碰。  
“真是的……居然会泡澡泡到昏迷啊……”  
你的动作被诗岛刚看在眼里，便将你揽入怀中。他的语气带着一些调侃，你却听出了一丝愧疚。高温加上运动让你全身无力，你换了一个更加舒服的方式贴在诗岛刚的怀里合上双眼。  
不再是少年的男人心满意足的搂紧了你，轻声说了一声。  
“晚安。”


End file.
